


I love all of you (skirts and dresses too)

by Queenquinn101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenquinn101/pseuds/Queenquinn101
Summary: Hyunjin had gone his whole life knowing he loved skirts and dresses even going as far as asking his mom to buy them for him as a child and wearing them to school others would make fun of him and hurt him for his love of skirts that is until he met I.N





	I love all of you (skirts and dresses too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice but tell me what to improve.
> 
> Also all the boys are there they just don't all talk sorry.

Hyunjin had first decided he wanted to wear a dress when he was 5 year's old. He saw his mother getting ready for the day and putting on a lovely sun dress. Once she was done she asked little Hyunjin if he was ready to go to the park Hyunjin replied by saying "no mommy I don't wanna go to the park today if I can't wear a dress like you" and just like that without even thinking twice about it Hyunjin's mother took him to the mall and that's how he got his first dress.

After that Hyunjin wore a dress any time he could to anything he could Hyunjin's mother and father had no problem with there son wearing dresses so Hyunjin thought it was normal. Sadly for Hyunjin he would soon find out how wrong he was.

At 7 years old Hyunjin went to his first day of kindergarten wearing a cute light blue polkadot dress and some pink lipgloss he was so happy to get to go to school and meet other kids his age. What Hyunjin didn't expect was on his first day was for the other children to laugh at him when he introduced himself in class. Hyunjin didn't understand why they were laughing at him till recess when some older boys pushed him in the dirt and ripped his dress and told him boys don't ware dresses. That day Hyunjin went home crying to his mother and told her he would never ware a dress again.

(Present)

Hyunjin walks down the hallway at school towards his locker to wait for his boyfriend and his friends there suppose to make plans to go out to night. Hyunjin is putting in his combination when he feels arms he'd know anywhere around his waist. "Hyunjin are you ready to go" I.N said "I will be after you kiss me" Hyunjin replied and just like that there lips were connected and Hyunjin was against his locker. "Ewwwww I swear ever time we come to get you guys your doing this or worse" Jisung screeched. The too kissing boys parted and I.N glared at Jisung and said "like you and Chan are any better" the other boys busted out laughing well everyone but Chan and Jisung who just blushed. "So are we going somewhere tonight or not" Minho says with his arm around his boyfriend seungmin's waists. "I don't know it's up to if Hyunjin wants to go or not" I.N says. Hyunjin thinks for a moment and decides he wants to stay home. He tells the other 7 boy's he has alot of homework to do then runs off.

Once Hyunjin gets home he goes straight to his room and gets in the back of his closet to get out a box. In the box are 5 pairs of panties,3 skirts, and 2 dresses. Hyunjin runs his hand over the skirt he is going to ware and pulls out a pair of his panties. He then goes back to his closet and pulls out a shirt I.N left over last time he stayed the night after that Hyunjin pulled on his black lace panties and his pink and white skirt he then puts on his boyfriend's white and pink baseball tee and looks in the mirror and decides to put on some white socks. As Hyunjin looks at himself again he begins to cry he wishes he could show this side of himself to his boyfriend and friends but is too scared of rejection after crying a bit longer Hyunjin falls asleep.

I.N rings the door bell at Hyunjin's house and Hyunjin's mother answers the door "oh I.N you must be here to see Hyunjin he is upstairs go on up" Hyunjin's mother says "ok thank you Mrs.Hwang" I.N replys. I.N makes his way to Hyunjin's bedroom and opens the door just to see his boyfriend asleep in a short skirt. I.N is a bit shocked but at the same time not surprised. I.N had noticed long ago back when he and Hyunjin met how Hyunjin would always look at dress and skirts when they would pass shop windows but never said anything about it not wanting to upset the other. I.N went to shake Hyunjin awake and as soon as Hyunjin's eyes opened he began to sob "no no no this can't be happening Innie your not suppose to see me like this. Now your just gonna make fun of me like everyone else" Hyunjin sobbed "don't you think better of me then that Hyunjin don't you know when I say I love you I mean all of you not just some of you" I.N said looking in Hyunjin's eyes and kissed Hyunjin's cheek. "I love you Innie" Hyunjin says "I love you too Hyunjin. but why don't you dress this way everyday if this is what you love?"I.N replys "because others will hate me for it." Hyunjin says "who cares what others say as long as your happy"I.N says "can we stop talking about it and cuddle please" Hyunjin says "only if you think about what I said" "ok ok I will" now cuddle me innie.

(Next day) 

The next day Hyunjin and I.N walked in holding hands. Hyunjin had on a black and red plaid skirt with a black T-shirt and a heart choker. The too boys walked up to there friends Hyunjin with his head down and nervous about what they would say. Would it be a repeat of what happened before. "You look beautiful" Chan said while all the other boys agreed and just like that Hyunjin was crying and hugging the other boys. "Thank you thank you all for loving me for me" Hyunjin says as he turns to I.N and kisses him "but most of all thank you Innie for loving all of me" Hyunjin says "I'll always love all of you Hyunjin" I.N says and kisses Hyunjin again.

In the end Hyunjin wasn't wrong at all for loving skirts and dresses he just needed to find the right person to love all of him.


End file.
